


Happy Valentine's, Loki!

by Sigynthefaithful



Series: The Punishment of Loki (Maybe?) [6]
Category: Thunderfrost - Fandom, or Thorki
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/pseuds/Sigynthefaithful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot? What plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's, Loki!

**Author's Note:**

> Be very careful. If you don't like the tags, don't even come close to this. If you hate, stay away. Far away. Stick to your ship.  
> If you like, you may want to read the whole series. You don't have to, but i would be happy. I wrote it for you, fellow shippers, after all.

The morning light coming through heavy drapes wakes Thor. He always sports a hard-on in the mornings, except maybe when he’s really ill. He looks left and smiles, enjoying the view. Loki is laying on his back, head slightly turned towards his bed mate, hair a black jumble on the pillow, breath coming out in soft puffs through his pink, swollen lips, one arm bent above his head, the other half hanging off the bed and the waistband of his thin, grey sleeping pants hangs very low, beyond his hipbones, barely covering his pubis. He is still wearing the marks of their previous ‘collision’, all kind of purples, pinks and blues in the shape of teeth, fingers and nails.

Thor cups the soft bulge between Loki’s thighs and bends over to place a kiss on a sharp hipbone, then licks all the way to the other one and sucks it wetly. Loki stirs just a bit and his cock gives a twitch. When Thor’s mouth moves up and his hot tongue licks Loki’s belly, his breathing changes rhythm and a little moan forms in his throat. The Thunderer just smiles and pushes his tongue in the dip of Loki’s navel, then peppers kisses along his lowest rib, then slides his tongue over his sternum, suckles a nipple, leaves it wet and pebbled and switches to attend to the other while his unmoving palm feels every jolt and throb of his lover’s cock.

By now Loki whimpers and tries to get more touch and rolls his hips, but Thor’s a tease and chuckles and won’t give in yet. He keeps on kissing, nipping and licking, the dip at the base of Loki’s neck now, enjoying every wanton noise the Liesmith gives, then nibbles at his collarbone, up his throat, sucks at his chin and, finally, takes his mouth and starts fucking it with his tongue.

Loki is a writhing mess, clawing at Thor, pulling his mane, keening and sobbing and the Thunderer feels the wetness staining his lover’s pants just underneath his palm. He groans, he can’t hold back any longer. He yanks his sleeping shorts off never breaking the lewd kiss, then pulls Loki’s pants down just enough to free him and straddles his slender thighs. He then grabs both their leaking cocks and pumps mercilessly. Every tug draws little screams out of Loki: “... yes!... Thor!... ngh!... please!... oh!...” until he stiffens and comes with a loud yell, spurting hot all over their chests. Thor goes on not minding Loki’s whines. His lover is over-stimulated and can hardly take it any more, thrashing beneath Thor’s weight. The jerky movements make the Thunderer see white and come abruptly with a deep groan. He then relaxes and lets himself down, squelching the sticky mess between their bodies.

Only now Loki opens his teary eyes a split and sighs. He unthinkingly runs his fingers through Thor’s hair and kisses his forehead.

“I really missed your morning ‘greetings’, you slobbering oaf...”

Thor chuckles in the crook of Loki’s neck.

“You mind if we take this to the shower?”Loki grunts.

“Kiss first...” Thor mumbles, stretching his neck and pursing his lips.

Loki rolls his eyes, pecks his lips and pushes him over. “Enough of this! You have a boar’s breath in the morning!”

“So do you, _ástin mín!_ That‘s why we don‘t smell each other.” Thor answers with a grin.


End file.
